Forbidden Touch
by Major Mike Powell III
Summary: Request by Mystic KiBender, a direct sequel to my fist "Soul Calibur" fic, "Forbidden Love", so if you want to read this story first...go ahead. But it really helps if you read the first one. :3 Yuri, yuri and more yuri! ;D Read'n review! That's an order!


**Forbidden Touch**

**By Major Mike Powell III**

Their lips locked still, the sisters stepped into Sophitia's room; the long-haired blonde kept an arm around her sister's waist while she gently shut the door closed and she giggled against Cassandra's lips as the young woman's movements became bolder; her lips moved away from Sophitia's and landed on her neck, where Cassandra began to plant wet, open-mouthed kisses, earning soft gasps and coos from Sophitia.

Meanwhile, Cassandra's hands certainly didn't stay idle.

She first grabbed Sophitia's arms and gently pressed her against the door. Then, the younger blonde's right hand slid down to the elder's thigh, caressing the supple, soft and yielding flesh, going a step beyond and moving her gloved hand around Sophitia's hip and onto her beautiful, peach-shaped behind, groping and squeezing her right cheek, making the long-haired woman squeal and giggle.

Next, Cassandra's left hand travelled along Sophitia's side, from her full, womanly hips, up her slip waist, along her ribs, further up to graze the side of her older sister's breast, before Cassandra became bolder and slid her hand into the inside of the very flimsy fabric covering Sophitia's otherwise bare breast, cupping the big, fleshy mound and pulling the fabric aside to trap the already erect nipple between her index and middle fingers, gently pulling at it.

This surely got a reaction out of Sophitia, who cried out weakly and was silenced by Cassandra as they locked lips once more, the older blonde moaning into her dear sister's mouth as the younger woman seemed very content to play with her breast. Sophitia's hands finally seemed to come alive and she started by taking Cassandra's right hand, which had been idly playing with her plump behind, and guided it up to her other, neglected breast, which then became the centre of that hand's attention, making Sophitia release a shaky sigh as Cassandra played with her big and sensitive breasts.

"C-Cassandra, ooohhh..." She moaned as the girl moved her lips away from hers once more and leaned down to take one of Sophitia's erect nipples in her mouth, sucking on it like a baby would, tugging and pulling at the sensitive nub with her tongue, making the older blonde arch her back, offering more of her delicious breast to her beloved sister. Cassandra then surprised Sophitia, making her squeal adorably and then moan deeply along the way, by releasing her abused nipple and then grasping both of her breasts, pushing and rubbing them together, the big and fleshy mounds yielding to Cassandra's touch, who kneaded and rubbed them together like she would bread dough.

Sophitia's eyes were shut tight, her teeth were gritted and beads of sweat were staring to move down her forehead, neck and breasts, which Cassandra kept handling like the expert baker she was, fully aware of what her fondling was doing to her older sister, if her sighs and moans were any indication.

And then, Sophitia had to bite her own finger when Cassandra pushed her nipples together and began to suck on them at the same time, gently at first and then hard and hungrily, suckling the erect peaks, pulling on them and then even grazing them softly with her teeth.

At least a full minute of this went by and soon, Sophitia was mewling softly, her breath coming out in quick pants and gasps as Cassandra continued to bestow her love upon her sister's chest; nibbling on her nipples at the same time, rubbing the big mounds back and forth against each other, playfully smacking them, making them bounce repeatedly, earning all kinds of lovely sounds from Sophitia.

The long-haired woman kept shaking her head back and forth in ecstasy, her golden locks following her every move, framing her blushing face like an angel's halo. A bit more of Cassandra's loving care on her breasts, Sophitia's hand moved up to cradle the back of her little sister's head. She undid Cassandra's pink bow, letting her slightly long hair cascade over her neck and shoulders.

Sophitia then arched her back and pushed with her hand, smothering Cassandra with her big breasts, and the younger woman was all-too-happy to comply, as her loving mouth and hands began to work on Sophitia's chest with more urgency, and succeeding in spades, as the elder sister began to mutter encouraging, loving words to Cassandra, letting her know she was quickly coming closer and closer to the brink.

Cassandra smirked with her sister's nipples in her mouth. She sucked hard and then pushed her stocking-clad leg up and against that sweet spot between Sophitia's thighs, hitting just the perfect angle...

"C-Cass! Ahhhhhh!" there it was. Sophitia let go of her sister's head to wrap her arms around the younger woman as she felt her knees buckle with a rather strong orgasm, her European style panties becoming wet with her love juices under her skirt, some of the moisture dampening Cassandra's leg. The young woman finally let go of Sophitia's breasts, which now had love bites and other marks all over them. Cassandra giggled and leaned up, kissing her beloved sister's lips softly and gently in apology, but soon, Sophitia's tongue came out to play, probing at the short-haired blonde's lips, being granted access immediately.

The sisters kissed passionately until Sophitia's sensual peak subsided, leaving warmth in its wake. Cassandra then pulled away from her sister's lips, a thin trail of saliva joining them for a second; taking Sophitia's hands, the younger woman pulled her towards the double bed, walking backwards with her blue eyes locked onto their identical counterparts, only breaking contact when Cassandra fell on her back on the bed, Sophitia slowly and sensually crawling on top of her little sister, staring lovingly into each other's eyes.

Sophitia kissed Cassandra softly once more before getting to work on removing her sister's outfit, having the favour paid back very eagerly. Sophitia's outfit was very easy to get out of, so Cassandra's hands had no trouble in removing it quickly, but Sophitia took her sweet time, slowly removing each piece of clothing from Cassandra's body, pulling the young woman's panties down her long and beautiful legs…with her teeth. Soon enough, there was not a stitch of clothing covering Cassandra's body.

The sisters kissed once more and as hands began to roam freely over each other's bodies, caressing every smooth curve, battle-hardened muscle and every sensitive spot, the fire in the sisters' loins began to burn hotter than before.

Breaking off a rather heated kiss, Sophitia grasped one of Cassandra's hands, which was gently stroking her breast and, meeting her little sister's eyes, looking up hungrily at her, Sophitia smiled and guided said hand to her most sacred spot, wet, ready and burning with need.

Cassandra smiled wide and, kissing Sophitia deeply, she confidently and without hesitation cupped her beloved sister's dripping flower, marvelling at the velvet-like texture and the slick feeling of the honey leaking out and coating her fingers. Sophitia broke the kiss to gasp as she felt her little sister's fingers begin to play with her womanhood: running her index and ring finger up and down her outer labia, slow and then fast, again and again; her middle finger tracing her wet opening.

Sophitia groaned and then let out a long moan as Cassandra finally entered her, her middle finger sliding effortlessly into Sophitia's dripping core, her inner walls clenching the intruding digit and adjusting around it. The older blonde leaned down and nuzzled the crook of Cassandra's neck, her luxurious golden hair tickling the younger blonde's collarbone, neck and cheek as she got used to the penetrating finger; her breasts pressing and moulding against Cassandra's.

Then, Cassandra began to move her finger in and out of her beloved sister, pumping her finger in and out while rubbing her outer lips with her index and ring fingers, Sophitia's hips beginning to buck into Cassandra's hand in time with her thrusts, her honey coating Cassandra's hand.

Her other hand, meanwhile, moved from Sophitia's back, where she had been rubbing lazy circles, past the small of her back and onto her beautiful behind, her index and middle finger moving in-between Sophitia's lower cheeks and playfully probing at her puckered hole, earning a gasp and a startled "EEP!" from Sophitia. Cassandra chuckled and moved her fingers further down and onto Sophitia's dripping flower, where her thumb, index and middle finger joined her other hand in pleasuring the long-haired blonde.

Sophitia, for her part, moaned and let out increasingly loud cries of pleasure as the fire in her loins burned hotter and hotter with each stroke of Cassandra's very skilled fingers. Soon, she felt a familiar feeling of _something_ inside her, begging for a release she didn't know she could give, until Cassandra's touch became too much to bear, too much pleasure, too much heat, too much…

"Cass…Cassandra…I'm gonna…I'm gonna…I-MMM!" Sophitia almost screamed but her little sister's lips silenced her and her moans of ecstasy were swallowed by Cassandra, who kissed her just as her touch sent Sophitia toppling over the edge. She was hit by a powerful orgasm that made her curl her toes and see bright lights erupt behind her eyelids, which she didn't realize she had closed. She also felt her womanhood explode with a torrent of honey spilling out and onto Cassandra's hands.

Breaking the kiss, Sophitia moaned weakly as Cassandra pulled her soaked hands away from her core, her flesh still hyper-sensitive after such an intense orgasm, and she watched as the shorter-haired blonde pulled her soaked hands up to her face. She then pulled her hand into her mouth and began to suck on her own fingers, licking them clean and Sophitia, entranced by such a sensual sight, leaned in and took Cassandra's other hand, soaked in her honey, into her mouth, getting a taste of herself.

After licking her hands clean, Cassandra pulled Sophitia in for another, passionate kiss; A kiss with the faint taste of love juice. The sisters kept kissing for several minutes, their love for each other only growing stronger after their recent bonding.

However, as they kissed, a thought began to hatch inside Sophitia´s head; she parted from Cassandra with a small grin on her lips, while said little sister groaned in protest.

"My sweet Cassandra…" Sophitia began as her left hand gently cupped her little sister's cheek. "My deepest apologies. How could I have forgotten such an important thing…"

Cassandra looked back at her older sister, clearly confused. "What do you mean Sophitia…?" The elder sister kept grinning, and closed in yet again, only to whisper in a sultry voice. "As the older sister, I must take care of my younger sibling, no?" Sophitia´s hand teasingly trailed down Cassandra's body until it reached the opening of her love canal, earning a surprised squeal from Cassandra.

"I need to repay your kindness…Right?" In one swift and slightly brutal motion, Sophitia forced Cassandra onto her back, and immediately began to lift her lower body up in the air to the same level as her head, leaving the younger blonde completely exposed to her beloved sister's hungry, lustful stare. Cassandra, shocked and surprised, yelped loudly. "W-What are you doing?!"

Sophitia giggled. "I only had a brief taste of myself earlier, but as I said; I need to repay your kind, hard work." Sophitia´s body supported the weight of Cassandra easily, allowing her hands to spread the lips of Cassandra's honey pot.

"You'll let me drink straight from the well, wont you?" She cooed and dove right in, replacing her fingers with her mouth, moving them to hold Cassandra's lower cheeks, getting a firm hand-hold on the plump, taut flesh of the woman's behind.

Cassandra could only cry out into the nearest pillow, her eyes shut tight and her mind turning to mush under her big sister's loving hands and tongue, which she found to be surprisingly effective, as Sophitia quickly and effortlessly found the sweet spots inside Cassandra's dripping flower, the love juice that Sophitia couldn't lap up coating her inner thighs and dripping onto the silk sheets below.

"Ah…ahhh! Ooohhh…So-Sophie…I'm…oh Hephaestus!" Cassandra couldn't help but be quite vocal, despite her best efforts to muffle her cries into the pillow she happened to be drooling into, but Sophitia's tongue inside her and kneading fingers on her ass felt _so good_…

Sophitia, for her part, was becoming even hotter and bothered both by Cassandra's sweet taste and sounds of pleasure, and her womanhood was aching with need, so she stopped her licking for a moment to catch her breath and switch positions; she let go of Cassandra's ass, earning a surprised and slightly disappointed look from the woman, giving her a wink and then flipping Cassandra onto her back once more (not without a squeal of surprise from her) and then, Sophitia climbed on top of her little sister's body, her face meeting Cassandra's glistening pussy and Sophitia's own womanhood coming to say hello to Cassandra's face.

"S-Sis…" She stuttered, her cheeks ablaze, her eyes taking in her beloved big sister's most intimate place. Sophitia grinned and spoke sweetly. "It's only fair you get to taste me, after all, your erotic noises have made big sister very hot~"

"S-Sophitia! Don't say that, I…I…" Cassandra looked away from her sister's womanhood.

"Oh, why so shy all of a sudden, Cassie? You looked very confident while playing with mine~ why so hesitant to get a taste of Big Sis?" Sophitia cooed and then brought one of her hands and started to play with Cassandra's pussy, massaging her folds and pinching her pleasure button.

"A-Ah-AH! S-Sophie…I just…!" Cassandra cried, bucking her hips into the older blonde's fingers. She giggled at her sister's distress. "It's just that I…I wanted to-ooohhhh! I wanted to make this night…just about you-AH!"

Sophitia felt her heart melt.

"Awww! That's so sweet of you, Cassandra~ But your Big Sister would love to have your tongue and fingers inside her, you know? So, please, Cassie, honey…stick your tongue and fingers inside my pussy~" She purred encouragingly and she sighed with satisfaction once she felt Cassandra comply.

The short-haired blonde was hesitant at first, but not even a minute after her tongue touched Sophitia's womanhood and got a good taste of her sister, she knew she was addicted to the sweet flavor and she became very enthusiastic, ravenously licking and nipping Sophitia's flower like a woman possessed, earning the most beautiful sounds from her beloved sister, which she drowned by diving into Cassandra's pussy and returning the favor as much as she could.

For the next few minutes, the sound and scent of women in heat permeated the air in the room.

The fire in the sisters' loins burned hotter than ever and they could sense each other's earth-shattering orgasms approaching faster and faster, so they picked up the pace and put every bit of their energy into pleasuring each other, licking faster, sucking and thrusting their fingers harder into each other…faster and harder…faster and harder…

And then, it happened: the pressure and heat became simply too much to bear and the sisters were hit by the most powerful orgasm they had ever felt, their heads pulling away from each other's pussies as they screamed the other's name, their love juices spilling out of their womanhoods and onto each other's faces.

The sisters went limp as exhaustion finally showed itself. Pants and gasps were all that was heard in the room after the eruption of pleasure.

Using the last of her strength, Sophitia slowly shifted her body so that she was finally messy face-to-messy face with her beloved sister, and identical baby blue eyes stared into each other, glimmering with love.

"I love you," they whispered at the same time before joining their lips one more time before they fell into a deep, content sleep.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

The Star of Destiny shone the brightest in the night sky.

The legend will never die.

_FIN_

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**Author's Note: **HEADS UP, MARINES! OFFICER ON DECK!

(Salutes) At ease, people.

(Wipes his forehead) Phew! This thing made me sweat! LOL Seriously, this much smexy took a lot out of me.

Therefore, I hope that you, my dear fellow "Soul Calibur" yuri lovers, appreciate my work and leave a nice li'l review, 'k? :3

Now, a couple of shoutouts: first, this story is dedicated to Mystic KiBender for his/her review on "Sophitia VS Taki…In Bed!", who asked for a SophitiaxCassandra lemon. Yes, I took A long time, but hey, late is better than never, right? LOL So, KiBender-san, this is for you! :D

But! Don't thank me alone, 'cuz my good friend GrimGrave gave his invaluable help, a much needed push for me to finish this story tonight. So, Grim-kun, thank you SO much! (Salutes)

So, like I said before: leave me a nice review, 'k? You know I would do the same for ya'll! :3

Till next time! (Salutes)

_Semper-Fi! _Carry on!


End file.
